Ask a Character
by DemigodSaviorOfFNAF
Summary: I have paid every character 5 drachmas ( I had to give Nico DOUBLE) to answer every question you guys have for them. If they lie to you, I have a mind reader device to hear the truth. So if you've had a bad day come to this story! PLZ READ THIS STORY! and remember, the weirder the questions, the funnier the story!
1. Chapter 1

** Heres an extra big chapter!…HEREWEGO!**

**Questions by SoccerStar:**

**For Nico: What do you think of girls (seeing that in HoH you like percy)**

**Nico: **Uh… I don`t still like Percy…..

**DemigodSavior:**Yes, Nico, I can read your mind. You do.

**Nico:** (Jumps out window)

**DemigodSavior:** HEY! You can`t just…Whatever. SoccerStar…Your just going to have to hunt him down yourself.

**2) For Percy: if only males existed, who would you choose as your partner?**

**Percy:** Uhh… Whichever would`ve been Annabeth ;)

**DemigodSavior:** Even I couldn`t have thought of a better save.

**3) Annabeth: Eaten alive by spiders or spend a day with Clairesse?**

**Annabeth: **Clarisse!

**Clarisse:** No! Get outta here!

**Annabeth: **YOU-HAVE-TO! ( Starts Dragging Clarisse toward cabin)

**DemigodSavior: **Percy, go tell them that Soccerstar isn`t actually going to make them do anything

**Percy: **Uh, okay-

**Soccerstar:** Who decided that?

**Annabeth:** (starts running around in circles screaming)**  
><strong>

**4) Grover: Would you rather eat meat or be eaten?**

**Grover: **Being half-animal…BE EATEN!

**Percy:** Would it kill you to eat a Mc`Donalds cheeseburger? It`s barely even real meat dude.

**Grover:**(Ponders this)Hmm….BE EATEN!

**Percy:**Grover! What the-

**Grover: **BE EATEN!

**LumenDeMorte Questions:**

1**)What did Octavian think when he first met Percy?**

**Octavian:** I Immediately hated him.

**Percy: **Nah, I`m pretty sure you were scared of me.

**Octavian:** You're the one that can`t sleep without a pillow pet panda!

**Percy**: (starts to cry) Shut up you murderer!

**2)What does Octavian do in his free time?**

**Percy:** Murders stuffed animals.

**Octavian:** Kick annoying sons of Poseidon in the soft spot.

**LETTER QUESTIONS(Questions in the form of a letter):**

**For Leo:I want to ask is it AWESOME being a mechanic because I really really really want to be one.  
>Sincerely, Mrs. Heartbreaker<strong>

**DemigodSavior: **Of COURSE you can! Here he comes RIGHT NOW!

**Leo:( **Walks in after hearing question) What kind of question is that? Seriously? Of course being a mechanic is TOTALLY AWESOME! Especially because I `m one. (winks.)

**How was that? I`ll try to do a chapter every couple weeks or so. Maybe an extra one tomorrow. The more Questions, the bigger the chapters!Simple!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I said I might do an extra chapter this weekend!**

**Question By kingoftruth:**

**To Jason: Hazel or Annabeth?**

**Jason:** Percy, please don`t get mad, but Annabeth.

**Percy:** Tell me your reasons.

**Jason:** Annabeth`s our age, when Hazel`s only thirteen. I have no idea how Frank dates her without it being awkward.

**Frank:** Oh, it`s awkward alright. I just pretend it`s not, all for Hazel.

**Hazel :**Aww…thanks Frank!

**Leo: **I have like a million girlfriends.

**Percy:** Uh…Random?

**Frank: **Leo, you don`t have even ONE girlfriend. You have fangirls. There`s a difference.

**Leo: **Well, the fangirls _wish _they were my girlfriends.

**Question by Cynthia Darling:**

Hey, Annabeth, if you were to be kidnapped by a fictional character, what character would it be?

**Annabeth: **With my luck? Probably something spider related.

**Percy: **Don`t worry Annabeth! I`ll protect you from the big, bad, fictional, nonexistent, imaginary spider!

**Annabeth: **Was that sarcasm Seaweedbrain?

**Percy:**(eyes dart to the left) Nooooo…..

**Question by starblaze17:**

**Percy did you ever have a crush on Luke?**

**Percy: **I really want whoever started those rumors to go jump into Tartarus. No. I did not. I looked up to him like a big brother before we found out he was BAD.

**Annabeth: **He was being brainwashed!

**Percy:** Whatever you say.

**Question by TheKookieKIng11:**

**Rachael, as an artist, how do you feel about viria?**

**Rachael:** Viria? She`s amazing. She`s just as good as me. She captures us perfectly.

**Question By Erin Dark Masters:**

Why does Drew have to be such a b-?

**Piper: **Oh it`s because-she- (starts singing) Likes to hit babies,

**Lacy:** (sings too) Oh, she`s got rabies,

**Mitchell :**( sings) everybody hates her, and no one wants to date her!

**Drew :**( runs away crying)

**Piper:** That was mean, but she deserves it.

**Mitchell and Lacy:** Agreed.

**Questions? The more, the merrier. Or the bigger the chapters. I`ll try to update every couple weeks. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy crap. Its been…..what? 7 months? I bet most of you guys who are comin` back for more forgot about this . Sorry.**

**Here we go…..**

**Skye Phoenix Dove asks…**

**Jason, if you had to date a boy, who would it be**? **(And you can`t be like Percy and say whichever one Piper would be)**

**Jason: -_-**

**DemigodSavior: **You gotta do it. :)

**Jason:**Is it necessarily necessary?

**DemigodSavior: **I Necessarily assure you that it is necessarily necessary for it to be your top necessity.

**Jason: **What the frick.

**DemigodSavior:**STOP STALLING

**Jason: **Uh…uh…IT`S BESSIE THE SEA-COW I LOVE MOST!(runs away crying)

**DemigodSavior: **That wasn`t weird at all. O.O

**Reyna, If you were officially allowed to smack Octavian in the face as many times as you want, what would you do?**

**Octavian: **Who`d want to smack me?

**DemigodSavior: **Hmmm….I wonder….

**Reyna: **My hand would be a stub after all that slapping.

**DemigodSavior: **B****Slap!

**Reyna: **You wanna be slapped too?

**DemigodSavior:**Uh…NO

**Nico, if you could have Bianca back but the only way was to make Hazel go back to the underworld, which sister would you choose to keep?**

**Nico:**I don't know….

**DemigodSavior: **Huh

**Nico: **Itd be best to leave Bianca. I couldn`t do that to Hazel. Bianca time had come. Even though it shouldn't have…..

**OK well that should get this story going again. BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again…..HERE WE GO**

**BADABAM(excuse my randomness I`m a twelve year old boy)**

**Juliet Daughter of Poseidon says….**

**For octavian: will you marry me? I have wedding dress that i think might fit you. ;)**

**DemigodSavior: **XD

**Percy: **Oh, shist, you just made me crap myself! LOLOPS!

**Octavian:**I am offended! DIE GREEK SCUM( chases DemigodSavior, Percy and Juliet with a machete)

**DemigodSavior:**CRAP

**Percy: **DOUBLE CRAP

**Juliet:**TRIPLE CRAP

**SilverWing321 says…**

**For Jason: What is your opinion on people pairing you with a brick?**

**Jason: **SOMEONE TOOK MY DIARY!THAT CRUSH WAS MY DEEPEST SECRET! BESIDES MY CRUSH ON BESSIE!

**DemigodSavior: **I`m going to stop expecting you guys to act normal -_-

**Jason: **(jumps off cliff and deliberately doesn`t try to fly)

**DemigodSavior: **(FacePalms)

**To Leo and Hazel: Did you ever realize that you two are the start of the zombie apocalypse?**

**Hazel: **Uhm…we aren`t REALLY. We were brought back by Magic-ish stuff. Not a virus.

**Leo:** OMG Am I gonna start eating other people now? Cuz` that`d be so COOL!

**Hazel: **(fp)

**Sky Phoenix Dove asks :**

**So, Will, do you like Nico if so would you ask him out sometime? Like, right now? If.**

**( Author`s Note:Im straight, but I`m not a homophobe)**

**Will: **Duh. Its not like he`d ask ME out.

**Nico: **Or would I?

**Will: **Did you just ask me out?

**Nico:**Or did I?

**DemigodSavior:** Take it as a yes, Will. His personality only let`s him do it indirectly.

**Annabeth, did you ever find out about the whole Rachel and Percy kissing thing? Anything you have to say to Percy about it?**

**Annabeth:** PERCY

**Percy: **IT WAS BEFORE I KNEW IT WAS YOU I LOVED!

**Annabeth: **BAD BOY! GO TO YOUR ROOM!

**Percy: **(walks over and gets in refrigerator box)

**Annabeth: **Now sit in the corner and think about your life.

**Lacy, Mitchell, Drew, which is worse, battling a twelve-headed hydra alone without any fire with you, or having to wear a really really ugly outfit in public?**

**Drew: **First Option

**Lacy:**Yep

**Mitchell:**Yerp

**DemigodSavior**: ( fp)

**That's all there is for now. But wait,if you're a true HoO fan watch this that I made:** ** watch?v=VQwi9GW7gAc**


	5. Chapter 5

**ANOTHER CHAPTER**

**Insane PJO Lover asks:**

**If Grover trapped Percy in a fish tank and made Percy watch My Little Pony the whole day, what would Percy do?**

**Grover:**I`d never do that!

**Leo: **I would

**Percy: **:( If Grover..or Leo..did that….for a month, everytime they take a shower, boiling dirty water will come out.

**DemigodSavior: **XD

**Grover: **:0

**Leo:** Meh. Wouldn`t really effect me.

**Percy:**Pee will come out.

**Leo: **:0

**TheKookieKing11 asks:**

**Nico, if you had to date any girl here, who would it be?**

**Nico:**Like, if I were straight? …Reyna.

**Reyna:**Uhh….yeah…

**DemigodSavior: **Awkward….

**Soldier Of The Mist says:**

**For: Annabeth, Hazel, Piper****  
><strong>**If You could switch boyfriends, who would it be? (P.S. You can't say your own)**

**Frank, Jason, And Percy:**This`ll be interesting

**Annabeth:**Frank

**Hazel:**Percy.

**Piper:**Percy.

**Annabeth: **o.0

**Percy: **Wait, wut? o.0

**Jason: **DX

**gamergirl101:**

***Luke- *Kisses you (if that's possible)* OMG! I'm a big fan of you. *Sequels* I wanna be your girlfriend.**

**Leo, The Stolls, and DemigodSavior:** (whistles)

**Luke: **Uh…uh….ok

**That was a short chapter….Kinda like a bonus… XD**


End file.
